


首领的发情期

by DawnShadow27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom!Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Top!Yamamoto Takeshi, 山纲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnShadow27/pseuds/DawnShadow27
Summary: 沢田纲吉是一个omega，而山本武是一个alpha。





	首领的发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想写一个肉给80庆生。

急促的步伐在走道内响起，山本武背着时雨金时目标明确地往那个地方跑去，“啊……真是糟糕，已经晚了那么久了。”

首领的卧室前，巴吉尔在门口走来走去，面色有些焦急，手机上的时间显示那个本该归来的人晚了整整3个小时，应当是在任务中途出了一些意外。

“噢！巴吉尔！”身穿西装背着竹剑的男人终于回来了，因为过于匆忙他甚至没有换下带着血迹的外套。

“雨守大人，您终于回来了！首领他……”巴吉尔终于露出了惊喜的表情。

“我知道，接下来交给我吧。”山本武朝他点了点头，推门入内。

门内是个小型的会客室，纲吉偶尔会在这里接待彭格列的高层人员，这里弥漫着淡淡的迷迭香的味道，山本武闻到以后皱了皱眉，因为首领的特殊性，新彭格列一世——纲吉·彭格列的卧室，从外门到内门都有特殊的隔离信息素的设施，因此站在最外面的门口后根本闻不到任何里面的气息，这也就导致了山本武没有进来之前根本不知道首领目前状况如何。

如果连客厅都有信息素的味道，里面的状况应该会比较糟糕，山本武扯了扯整齐的领带，慢慢将信息素放出，接着才打开卧室的大门。

门内是浓郁得呛人的迷迭香味，宽大的欧式大床上有一个身影正蜷缩着身体，一声声腻人的喘息从他口中溢出，往日低沉磁性的嗓音在发情期的影响下变得细软起来，有点像14岁时的他。

纲吉正抱着一件蓝色的衬衫，上面还残留着山本武身上信息素的味道，虽然现在已经被自己的信息素淹没到几乎闻不到了，但是聊有胜无。

海腥味突然浓郁起来了，纲吉睁开眼，高大的身影半跪在床边，竹剑被放到床头柜上，“阿武……”Omega的信息素受到alpha信息素的影响，本就被发情期的高热影响到的脑袋越发地迷糊起来。

“是我，抱歉，出了点意外，耽搁了一下。”山本武用手指擦了擦纲吉的眼角，将那生理性的眼泪抹去。

纲吉全身赤裸，只有那件蓝色的衬衫稍微遮挡了一下他的身躯，高翘的阴茎和混杂着汗水与精液的床单显示出他已经进入发情期有一段时间了。

一手扯过山本武的领带将他拉近，纲吉直接吻了上去，唇齿交缠，像是想要从另一方身上汲取水分一样。

两人分离的时候，唇与唇之间拉扯出一挑细长的唾液，山本武的眼神变得深邃起来。

“呼……呼……血的味道，受伤了吗？”

“不，是敌人的血。现在这个状况不适合做任务汇报吧，纲。”山本武知道，如果他真的受伤了，眼前这个被情欲困扰的人只会第一时间让他去治疗。

“那就上来，进来。”有些迷蒙的棕色眼眸像是蜜糖一样滴落在山本心里。山本轻笑，宠溺地把纲吉手里攥着的衬衫扔到一边，整个人覆了上去。

大海一样的信息素包裹住全身，纲吉的身体颤抖了起来，欲火像是被浇了热油一般燃到他身上每一处部位，高翘的阴茎在接触到山本武身上的衣服时溢出前液。

亲吻和火热的大掌覆盖住裸露的身躯，纲吉觉得浑身都使不上力，每一个亲吻、每一次抚摸都在缓解他的情潮，但是这只不过是暂时的缓解，并不能真正地帮到他。

山本武用舌尖舔舐着纲吉胸前的乳粒，手掌在他结实的腹肌上划过，听着那甜腻的喘息随着自己的动作而变成诱人的呻吟。右手滑到臀部湿摸到一手黏糊糊的液体，后穴已经湿润到能被轻易地一并插入食指和中指，山本武一边抽送着手指一边轻笑着说：“纲，你已经湿得不得了呢，床单都被你浸湿了呀。”

“这个Omega的身体，就是那么不受控制，我也没办法啊，哈啊……”纲吉有些抱怨地说着，因为插入身体内的手指碰触到敏感点而发出变调的呻吟。

“我很喜欢纲这样哦。”抽掉皮带，山本武从内裤中掏出勃起的阴茎，将纲吉的双腿盘到自己腰上，“你已经期待很久了吧，我进来咯。”

紧致的甬道包裹着火热的阴茎，大开大合地抽送让两人的连接处发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音。整个后方都被alpha填满、占有，那头皮发麻地快感终于淹没过汹涌的情欲。纲吉看着身上的山本武，他的双手撑在自己左右两侧，一滴滴汗水滴落在自己身上，亮得惊人的眼睛里满满都是自己，那个双眼迷蒙，正在呻吟的自己。

“武……阿武……快……一点，再快一点……哈啊……”

“你在我回来之前已经玩弄过自己了吧？纲，你的身体，让我不用扩张也能直接进去。”山本武抓过纲吉的手轻吻，“用的是你的手吗？还是道具？或者你把我的衬衣往身体塞了？那件衣服上面全部是你的体液哦。”

“唔……没有……只是……呃嗯……只是手。”不管过了多少年，就算成长到作为教父以后，面对山本武在床上的下流话，纲吉依旧会害羞，那种羞涩的表情出现在成熟的教父身上只会让山本武更加想要看到他高潮时哭泣的脆弱模样。

“只是手吗？那你射了多少次？”阴茎拔出大半又狠狠撞进后穴，囊袋打在臀上发出“啪啪啪”的响声，肉体的碰撞声差点盖住了山本武的提问。

“……两次……哈啊……别……别问了，阿武……唔嗯……”纲吉将手臂挪到眼睛处，想要盖住自己的表情，但是还没来得及遮住就被山本抓住摁在床单上。

“纲不管什么表情我都很喜欢，淫荡的也好，哭泣的也好，”山本喘息着，以往清亮的嗓音因为欲望变得低沉，“不要遮住，我想要一直看着你。”一直一直，不管是作为alpha，还是作为守护者，想要一直看着这个人，和他在一起，直到长眠。

也是啊，自己什么样子阿武都见过，欢笑的、悲伤的、淫乱的，不管是什么样的只要一转身、一抬头，永远都能看到那个人在看着自己。“阿武……呃啊……”

环在腰间的双腿一抽一抽的，脸上是因为巨大的快感而闭目皱眉的表情，山本稍微挪动了一下位置，阴茎抽插的时候对着那个地方不断擦过，“每次只要一碰到这里，纲的反应就很可爱呢，声音也变得特别好听。”

纲吉已经被快感淹没，嘴里一句完整的话都说不出，只能发出无意义的呻吟和啜泣。体内的敏感点被不断戳刺划过，快感像海浪一样不断涌来，叠加的波浪让他不断攀向高峰，冲到顶峰时又好像看见一道白光出现。

纲吉的阴茎将一股股精液地射在了山本武的腹部和胸膛，后穴也突然紧缩，空气中迷迭香的信息素瞬间盖过了海腥味，山本武趁机将纲吉拉到自己怀里换成坐姿，阴茎戳刺着，寻找着，借着姿势的便利闯入更深的地方。

还处在高潮的余韵没有缓过来的纲吉突然感受到体内最隐秘的地方被闯入了，宫口被直接撑开，疼痛混杂着快感，alpha的结张开死死地卡住那个入口，精液就在此时射入体内，颈后的发丝被撩开，暴露在空气中那脆弱的腺体被犬齿咬住。

有那么一瞬间，纲吉觉得自己的灵魂都好像离开了身体，然后眼前一黑。

 

在等待结消退的那段时间，山本武拿过床边的遥控器，将特制的空气净化器打开，随即揉了揉纲吉紧皱的眉头，将一个温柔的吻轻轻地落在他的额间，以保护的姿态将这个并不娇小的男人搂在怀里。

纲吉醒来后天已经完全黑了，身体干净清爽，床单也被换过，之前房间弥漫着的高浓度信息素也消失了，变成了淡淡的大海和迷迭香所夹杂的味道，也就只有火辣辣的喉咙才能察觉出之前激烈的性事。

床边突然下陷，山本武拿着一杯水坐到了床上。

纲吉刚要伸手去拿，只是山本武没有递水过来，而是自己喝下一大口水，“阿武？”

冰凉的水从另一张唇里渡过来，稍微缓解了一下干涩的嗓子，一口水并没有多少，一下子就被喝完了，纲吉用舌头在山本武嘴里绕了一圈，像是想要榨取最后一滴水分回去一样。

这个不带欲望的吻结束后，纲吉足足喝掉了三大杯水才缓过来。

“感觉纲在每次发情期都很容易缺水呢。”山本武笑嘻嘻又从门外客厅的冰箱拿出几瓶冰水摆在床头。“检测仪说这次发情期持续多久？”

“大概5天这样，不过如果按以前的样子来看，第三天结束后就差不多可以开始工作了，之后的两天只要每晚保持一到两次就差不多了。”纲吉抓了抓自己的头发，“reborn说我发情期容易缺水是因为之前抑制剂吃太多，而且把发情期的间隔延长的缘故。”

“这样吗？我还以为是因为鱼容易缺水的缘故呢，哈哈。”

“哈？话说回来我的名字是Tsuna（纲）不是Tuna（鲔鱼），而且我的种族是人不是鱼啊，阿武。”对于自己的alpha在某些方面的天然程度，纲吉有些无奈。

“没事没事，大海的味道会让你噗噗地度过发情期的，然后咻咻地畅快游泳的。”

“这个跟信息素更加没关系了啊。”

“哎？这样的吗？”

纲吉将头轻轻靠在山本武的肩膀上，半眯着眼说，“下次阿武你还是脱光吧，我什么都没穿，你就脱个皮带也太奇怪了。”

“噢，没问题哦，只要纲你喜欢，下次我一进来就脱光好了。不过我总觉得纲什么都没穿迷迷糊糊抱着我衣服样子很可爱呢。”

“……啊……因为发情期太热所以才脱光的，而且阿武一直不回来，我又难受才抱着你的衣服的。”

“嗯？我说的是咕啾咕啾的时候纲昏过去了还抓着我衣服的哦，差点就扯不开了呢。”

“这个就不用说出口啦！还有那个拟声词请消音！”

“哈哈，纲你又害羞了啊。”

— E N D —


End file.
